<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bet you wanna by geminicat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849971">bet you wanna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicat/pseuds/geminicat'>geminicat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, jaemin’s humiliation kink, some degrading language, they are catboys and they fuck!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicat/pseuds/geminicat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin huffs, fluttering his lashes and pushing his lower lip out. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, <em>hyung</em>, I was just sitting here minding my own business.”</p><p>Johnny brushes Jaemin’s hair from his forehead, the gesture a complete contrast to what he says next. “‘Minding your own business’ is an interesting way to say ‘desperate’.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Na Jaemin/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bet you wanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: what if. i write hybrid fic</p><p>laura: WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE IT YET!!!!!!!</p><p>well here we are! jaemin and johnny meowed at each other and i blacked out and suddenly this exists.</p><p>sorry its...just all porn? it's really just all porn. i don't know what else to say. enjoy! catboys 4 life!</p><p>title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXBdvSj9F2I">bet you wanna - blackpink</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re halfway through the movie when Jaemin gets bored. He’s barely paying attention to the plot anymore, having lost it about 15 minutes in and letting his mind wander since. But now he’s <em> bored</em>, and Johnny seems fully engrossed, paying zero no attention to Jaemin next to him. </p><p>That won’t do.</p><p>He pouts, not that Johnny sees anyway. One of his ears twitches, irritably, as he turns his body towards Johnny and Johnny’s eyes stay glued on the TV screen. Jaemin’s tail flicks out behind him, worming it’s way around his body to lightly brush against Johnny’s wrist. </p><p>Johnny flinches at this, ears turning, the touch shocking him into finally looking at Jaemin. He gives him a soft smile. His fingers stroke down Jaemin’s tail once, before his attention is captured by the movie once again.</p><p>Jaemin huffs. What’s the <em> point </em> of having a boyfriend if he’s not going to give him attention 24/7? He crosses his arms, leaning his side against the back of the couch as he wraps the end of his tail against Johnny’s wrist, tugging. Johnny looks at him again, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Something you wanted?” Johnny asks him, smiling slightly. Jaemin just purses his lips and pretends to inspect his nails.</p><p>“Not really,” he lies through his teeth, trying to sound as bored as possible. Johnny does his best to keep his face neutral, but Jaemin can see the amusement dancing in his eyes. Asshole.</p><p>“Mmm. Okay then baby, just let me know if you change your mind,” Johnny says, turning back towards the TV. </p><p>Jaemin stares at him, incredulously. His ears flatten against his head, tail wrapping tighter around Johnny’s wrist. He leans forward further into Johnny’s side, shifting his body weight. One of his hands goes to Johnny’s thigh, fingers playing with the rip in his jeans.</p><p>Johnny puts the best of his effort in to stay still, but Jaemin still sees him bite the corner of his lip, sees the faint twitch of Johnny’s tail whenever he scratches against Johnny skin. Jaemin rests his head on Johnny’s shoulder, humming, warm breath fanning out against Johnny’s neck and causing goosebumps to appear.</p><p>He feels Johnny’s body tense under him, and Jaemin smirks, knowing he’s winning. It’s time to dial it up even further.</p><p>Jaemin releases his tail around Johnny’s wrist, using it to stroke up and down Johnny’s bare arm instead, as he brings his free hand up to scratch just under Johnny’s ear on the top of his head. </p><p>Boyfriend perks: knowing all of Johnny’s weak points and always, <em> always </em>, taking advantage of them. Johnny’s eyes squeeze shut, trying to suppress the purr that escapes his throat. </p><p>Jackpot.</p><p>Jaemin grins, relishing in his win, before Johnny’s own tail is twinning with his, and his body is flipped back onto the couch, Johnny’s arms caging him in as he hovers over him.</p><p>“Y’know, I was really interested in that movie,” Johnny says, staring down at Jaemin, eyes sharp.</p><p>“It’s a 24-hour rental, you can watch it in the morning,” Jaemin retorts, waving his hand around. He runs his tongue along his teeth, mouth parted slightly, digging his canine into the muscle and watching Johnny’s pupils dilate as he tracks the movement. “Are you trying to suggest a movie is more interesting than your <em> very </em> cute and <em> very </em> bored boyfriend?”</p><p>Johnny’s tail skims against the hem of Jaemin’s tee, Jaemin shivering as he feels the soft fur against his skin.</p><p>“Does my very cute boyfriend think he <em> deserves </em> anything after interrupting my movie?” Johnny asks him, inching his tail up Jaemin’s shirt to graze against his abs, but making no further movement.</p><p>Jaemin huffs, fluttering his lashes and pushing his lower lip out. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, <em> hyung</em>, I was just sitting here minding my own business.”</p><p>Johnny brushes Jaemin’s hair from his forehead, the gesture a complete contrast to what he says next. “‘Minding your own business’ is an interesting way to say ‘desperate’.” </p><p>Jaemin flushes at his words.</p><p>“Couldn’t wait another hour to have my me on top of you, my cock in you? Had to be filled immediately? Someone’s impatient today,” Johnny says, casually, like he’s talking about the weather, as a sweet sense of shame rolls through Jaemin. </p><p>He whines in the back of his throat, feeling the first hint of slick forming as his body grows hotter. Jaemin knows that Johnny smells it from the way he growls, fingers gripping tight in his hair. Johnny’s eyeing him like he’s his prey, and Jaemin glows under his gaze. He brings his left hand to cup Jaemin’s jaw, thumbing at his bottom lip.</p><p>“Lick,” Johnny commands. Jaemin’s tongue flicks out to lap at the tip of Johnny’s thumb, not breaking eye contact as he does. Johnny’s gaze is searing, pinning Jaemin in place. Jaemin’s ears are twisted outwards, flattened against his head as he wets Johnny’s thumb, spit gathering at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“That’s a good kitten,” Johnny muses, dragging his thumb across Jaemin’s chin before sitting back up. Jaemin whimpers, wanting Johnny’s hands back on him, wanting Johnny back and pinning him to the couch.</p><p>“Flip over, baby, wanna taste you,” Johnny says, patting Jaemin’s hip as he lifts himself off of the couch to let Jaaemin rearrange himself. </p><p>Jaemin scrambles, flipping his whole body over so his arms are pillowing his face on the arm rest, lifting his ass up as his knees dig into the couch cushions below. </p><p>He feels the couch dip as Johnny makes himself comfortable behind him, dragging his gym shorts down over his hips to pool at his knees. Johnny’s big hands grip his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and then — </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Jaemin waits, hearing Johnny hum behind him but not <em> doing anything.</em> He feels his own slick dripping down his crack and his fingers dig into the arm rest, feeling exposed in the cold air of their living room. </p><p>Jaemin tries to jerk his hips back, but Johnny’s hands keep him locking in place, his nails leaving indents in his skin.</p><p>“I repeat— impatient,” Johnny scoffs, patronizing. Jaemin is sure his whole body is flushed red now, the shame licking at his skin, growing hot under Johnny’s tone. He feels more and more slick gather at his hole, sure Johnny is watching as it drips down him. </p><p>Finally, <em> finally</em>, Johnny touches him, thumb dragging under his rim, collecting the slick, before smearing it across his ass and saying, “God, you’re so wet already and I haven’t even <em> done </em> anything; you’re so desperate right now I bet anyone could fuck you and you’d let them, just need a cock to fill you up.” </p><p>Jaemin <em> moans </em> at Johnny’s words, eyes squeezing shut. His own cock jumps, leaking precome onto the couch cushion below. Johnny’s right, he’s has barely done anything yet, and Jaemin already feels so fucking gone, ready for Johnny to get the fuck on with it.</p><p>“Please,” he whines, swallowing the saliva gathering in his mouth. “<em>Please</em>, Johnny-hyung.”</p><p>Johnny relents, thumb dragging against his hole again, before licking a hot stripe across it. Jaemin gasps, Johnny repeating the motion, lapping his slick up and circling his rim. He spreads him apart further, dipping the tip of his tongue inside, stretching him.</p><p>Jaemin doesn’t even know what sounds he’s making at this point, biting into his arm whenever Johnny barely breaches him. He feels so fucking <em> wet, </em>Johnny’s spit mixing in with his slick where it’s dripping down to his cock and making a wet patch on the couch.</p><p>Johnny’s tongue is relentless, licking inside him before teasing his rim, back and forth and back and forth until Jaemin feels like he’s going crazy. He won’t give Jaemin <em> anything </em>more, hole fluttering around his tongue as he just laps around it.</p><p>“<em>Johnny</em>, come the fuck <em> on</em>,” Jaemin says, fussy, trying to grind his ass further into Johnny’s face. Johnny barely lets him move, pulling his head back to <em> tsk </em>condescendingly.</p><p>“If you ask nicely, then maybe,” Johnny muses, sounding completely calm and collected as Jaemin thrashes on the couch. </p><p>“Hyung,” he hisses, desperation high in his voice, too fucking turned on and edged to care, “please please <em> please</em>, put your fucking tongue in my <em> ass</em>, so help me.”</p><p>He hears Johnny chuckle, before his mouth is back on him, sucking at his rim and making Jaemin keen. Johnny’s tongue licks in deep this time, dragging against Jaemin’s walls and lapping up the slick that’s forming. He stretches him out, his tongue stiff as he fucks it back in, thumb pulling him open to help the stretch.</p><p>Jaemin’s tail is going crazy, twitching all around, before wrapping around the back of Johnny’s neck, doing it’s best to pull his face closer into Jaemin’s ass. Jaemin <em> feels </em> the laugh Johnny lets out, hot breath huffing out, making him twitch around Johnny’s tongue.</p><p>One of Johnny’s hands comes up to grip the base of it, a full body shudder rolling through Jaemin as his nails scratch at the fur.</p><p>Johnny wraps his lips around Jaemin’s rim again, sucking hard, pulling out a loud wail from Jaemin. His cock lies hot and heavy, untouched as Johnny continues to go to fucking town on his ass.</p><p>Jaemin’s legs are trembling, Johnny’s grip being the only thing keeping him upright. He feels like he’s going to keel over any second, his entire body shaking, Johnny’s tongue stiff and wet and licking as far in as he can.</p><p>Johnny sneaks the tip of his thumb inside, along with his tongue, and Jaemin’s whole body goes taught, before going boneless. He lets out moan after moan, drooling onto his forearms by now.</p><p>The entire thing makes him feel almost out of body, Johnny owning him entirely as he lays there, ass up in their living room. Johnny’s still fully clothed, and Jaemin is still wearing his shirt, rucked up onto his back. It’s almost humiliating how easily Johnny can turn him into this, turn him into a whimpering whining mess before even stripping him of his clothing or making it off the couch.</p><p>Johnny inches his thumb slowly inside Jaemin, Jaemin wailing from the intrusion. Johnny’s stretched him out enough that it’s easy and he adjusts quickly. He feels Johnny lick around the tip of his thumb, lapping at his walls. He feels so wet, so used, and Johnny hasn’t even fucked him yet.</p><p>“Johnny,” Jaemin sobs, “johnnyjohnnyjohnny.” He feels unable to chant anything but a slur of Johnny’s name, mind starting to go hazy.</p><p>“Baby,” Johnny murmurs, and Jaemin can feel the vibrations inside of him, the noise reverberating. “Baby~, you just have to tell me what you want.”</p><p>Johnny’s lips make a smacking sound as he pulls back, Jaemin’s hole suddenly fluttering around nothing. Johnny still has a tight grip on his tail, freezing Jaemin into place as he strokes his hand down.</p><p>“Please,” Jaemin hiccups, trying to crane his neck back to look at Johnny, who’s chin is wet and glistening in the soft light of the living room. The movie is <em> still fucking playing </em>, neither of them paying it absolutely any attention. </p><p>Johnny’s just — he’s just looking at him, eyebrow raised, as he waits for Jaemin to continue. Jaemin tries to get his breath to even out, tries to find his words even as his body is screaming at him to do anything, <em> anything</em>, to get Johnny back on him</p><p>“Please,” he starts again, slowly, eyes glassy as he looks at Johnny. “Please, please fuck me hyung, I’ve been so good, haven’t I?”</p><p>Johnny’s face softens, fingers tracing a line up Jaemin’s ass, making him let out a needy whine, low in his throat. His ears are ruffled, fluttering with every light touch Johnny places on him.</p><p>“Oh baby, was that so hard now? Greedy little kitten, needing to get fucked?” He undoes his pants as he does this, sliding them down his legs. Jaemin shivers, feeling Johnny’s tail wrap around his thigh as Johnny leans over him, pressing his chest to Jaemin’s back so that Jaemin can feel the line of his cock against his ass.</p><p>Johnny noses against the back of Jaemin’s ears, Jaemin craning his head back to mewl at the touch. Johnny grinds his hips down, coating his cock in the slick still dripping out of Jaemin. He feels every time the tip of Johnny’s cock catches onto his rim, but Johnny makes no effort to fuck inside.</p><p>Jaemin feels tears gather at the corner of his eyes, pressing his face further into his forearms as he desperately tries to get Johnny to do something, anything, anything other than this low pressure slide against his ass. He <em> needs </em> Johnny inside, needs him to fill him up, whisper in his ear how good he is, how wet he feels, how tight he is around Johnny’s cock</p><p>Jaemin whimpers, at his breaking point as the tears start to spill and it’s then that Johnny bites at the tip of his ear, grabbing around his waist as he sheaths his dick inside Jaemin in one easy thrust.</p><p>Jaemin throws his head back, moaning hard as Johnny pounds into him, giving him no time to adjust as he just takes, takes, takes; exactly how Jaemin needs it right now. He thinks he’s still crying, probably, can feel the wet tear tracks on his face as Johnny consumes his whole body, using the arm around his chest to pull him back up whenever Jaemin tries to sink into the couch.</p><p>“This is all you needed right, just a cock filling you to the brim, stretching out your tight little hole? Bet you’d be happy just sitting on my cock for the day, just a pretty little cocksleeve for me,” Johnny grits out, voice low. Jaemin’s whole body is on fire and he doesn’t know how much more he can take, cock bouncing heavy against his stomach with every thrust from Johnny.</p><p>His tail is whipping around, not knowing whether to pull Johnny in closer or wrap around Jaemin’s own waist for support. Johnny takes it in his hand, petting down the fur, surely matting up the hair from the slick that’s drying tacky on his fingers. Jaemin can’t even care right now, Johnnys fingers scratching at the soft hair, stroking it around his palm as he continues to fuck Jaemn into the couch.</p><p>“J-<em> Johnny,” </em>Jaemin whimpers, brokenly, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his peak. Johnny’s cock pulses in him, as he slows to a deep grind, cock pressing in deep on every slow thrust forward.</p><p>“Gonna come, baby? Gonna come from nothing but my cock filling your pretty little ass? Come on, you can do it, let go,” Johnny’s voice is low, commanding, and Jaemin can only listen, concede, gasping as his orgasm hits him. White noise floods his ears as come paints ropes against his stomach, against the couch cushions below.</p><p>“Shit, Jaem, fuck, I’m—” Johnny grunts out, before his hips still and Jaemin feels him come inside, filling him up. Jaemin feels so, so, fucked out, moaning brokenly into the arm rest, clenching weakly around Johnny’s cock as he comes down. His body is boneless, his head feels like he’s floating. </p><p>There’s drool on his arms, come on the couch, but all Jaemin can think about is the comfortable weight of Johnny on top of him, come filling his ass, making a wet <em> squelch </em> as Johnny pulls his cock out. Johnny pets down his ears, Jaemin’s chest rumbling with a purr as they both steady their breathing.</p><p>Jaemin feels Johnny’s hands on him, rearranging them both to lay out on the couch, but he keeps his eyes shut, letting Johnny do what he wants. He feels Johnny press a kiss against his forehead.</p><p>He squints an eye open as Johnny scratches at the base of his ear lightly, the spot he loves. Johnny’s eyes are soft as he watches him, ears relaxed, tail brushing against Jaemin’s side.</p><p>“Hi, baby,” Johnny murmurs, quietly. “Doing okay?” </p><p>Jaemin hums, snuggling closer into Johnny’s warmth.</p><p>“Doing <em> great, </em>” he croaks out, voice rough and hoarse from the, uh, extensive crying. “That was excellent.”</p><p>Johnny huffs out a laugh, wrapping him in his arms so that Jaemin can bury himself in his chest, Johnny still petting gently at his ears.</p><p>“I can’t believe you made me miss my movie because you were <em> horny</em>, why do I put up with you, again?”</p><p>“Because I’m extremely cute, my ears are fluffy, and I’m great at sucking dick,” Jaemin says in response, not bothering to look at Johnny. He knows Johnny is rolling his eyes right now, but doesn’t care as long as Johnny doesn’t stop petting him.</p><p>He feels the slick drying on his ass, knows he’s going to have to wash up, but for now he’s content to lie here on Johnny’s chest, warm and loved as their tails wrap together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me, despairingly, as i finish this fic: oh my god i didn't even have them kiss.</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/kittykooks">twt</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>